Desolation
by Raigon
Summary: What is the worst thing to lose? Your friends, your family, or is it yourself? This is a what if fic, Sanji is a Marine with no memory of his past, and despite that fact has shown himself to be a valuable assess to the military. So, why is it that he feels sorrow at the loss of the Strawhat crew? They are just stupid pirates, right? (Sequel to Desperation)
1. Night

It was raining ...no that was an understatement. It was like the ocean itself was falling from the sky ...as the rain pelted his unprotected body. His golden hair plastered tightly against his head ...as the rain soaked it so heavily that the coloration had turn brown. His clothing ...so heavy and wet with rain that it was practically see through at that point as he lay there shivering in a pool of his own suffering. Any fool would get out of this rain, but, he couldn't. His hands tied behind his back with chains and his legs ...was done in the same way, but the chain for them ended at a hook embedded into a large rock.

It was almost funny ...one would think the military would use a firing squad instead of dropping him into the ocean like pirates. It seemed kind of a ironic way to die.

He was going to die.

Sanji almost chuckled at the thought, but it turned midway into a racking cough as he felt blood at the back of his throat. His entire body starting to seize up at the force of the cough that rack him. They had done their job well in softening him up ...he was sure they had loosen a few of his teeth, and the agonizing ache in his chest had him convince he had some broken ribs. Though those wounds were nothing next to the icy needles of cold that stabbed at him. It had him wishing for the numbness of cold to simply spread faster ...he could no longer feel his legs at that point.

He was so stupid.

The sounds of footsteps would rouse him back to the land of the living. Sanji would open one eye, because, the other one he was sure was swollen shut, and look at the boots of the one who had had this done to him. The man, an up and coming admiral would squat down as one of his minions kept the umbrella open over his head so that he remain free of the rain. One gloved hand would reach out to trace Sanji's face as he touches each and every bruise with a tenderness that made the man even beaten and cold twist his face as far away as humanly possible in his position. Each touch was as if he has been scalded.

"What a waste. You are a talented chef, a prize-fighter, but, you have no loyalty to the Marines. You chose to save a pirate scum, and look at you now. You are going to die the death of a dog ...no one caring about your fate. No one cares what happens to you at all, and you will simply vanish as if you never was."

The smell of smoke on the admiral's breath made Sanji's stomach turn, but he didn't look away ...he couldn't ...as the man's saw his efforts to escape and counter them by grabbing his hair by the roots with his free hand. The wanna be admiral was making sure that Sanji heard every one of his rancid filled words. Though the chef would smile through them as his anger was only seen in the curly eyebrow that would twitch with each word. It was torture to speak, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Shit ...cough ..cough ...your ...breath stinks."

The words were a struggle to say as his chest seems to catch on fire with the effort, but it was worth it ...as the wanna be admiral's eyes would widen. He would release his hand all at once as Sanji's head would bounce against the wood of the pier. He knew he didn't have the strength to keep up his head, and he didn't care. His face smacking so hard, that he was surprise that his nose hadn't started to bleed again. His face ...he was glad no ladies were about. His face was a mess, two blacken eyes, one swollen shut, blood mixed with rain water dribble over his lips and down the side of his face as the rain seemed to be trying to clean him up a bit before his execution. The sea ... the water from the sky, Sanji was glad that the skies efforts hadn't been wasted by that one move as he lay there ... breathing hard.

He was starting to lose his center.

His eye became un-focus as he saw something in the distance. A silhouettes in the darkness and he smiled despite himself as the wanna be Admiral back up. Sanji never heard that first shout. He was unaware of confusion as he blacked out and something started to happen. His concentrated scattered into the distances. Words bubble up from the darkness of his mind ...images ...that he couldn't see, but he understood them.

Family.

The Marines were not family.

Nakama.

The Marines are not Nakama.

He didn't belong here.

He needed to be free ...and the world would dissolve into darkness and then color as pain flared from his stomach. Sanji were brought back to the real world as he double in on himself despite the fact that he was bound. The wanna be admiral had kicked him ...in the stomach..., but something wasn't right. Sanji's eye was wide open as he took note ...that the wanna be's umbrella was missing as the rain sleek the man's black hair against his face. The rain running in pools down his long nose as he looked for all extents and purpose like a drown rat.

What had happen?

The man's face were contorted into anger and rage as he glares downwards at the bound man. He was cursing him, Sanji was sure. Yet, the words ...words were coming from his lips, but Sanji couldn't catch it. He could not understand anything as the pain blocked out everything.

Shitty body ...let him hear.

The wanna be admiral looked over his shoulder then, and fear cross his face. He would ran pass him then to where the rock he were tied to rested...near the edge of the pier. There was no ceremony, no taunting, more punishment, but a desperation to his movement. A craze that spoke of someone who saw defeat coming, but wouldn't go down without taking something or someone else with him.

Was someone trying to rescue him?

Sanji couldn't figure out who had spoken up for him ...no one would. No one would risk their lives and their career for him, and yet ...here was the chaos ...as the man would make his move. He would shove the rock off into the sea as Sanji felt the chain attached to his legs go taut.

This was it...and he prepared himself to hit the water hard.

He took a deep breathe despite the fact that he knew it was hopeless as he felt himself leaving the pier after the rock, and then lost it all ...the air he had tried to trap in his lungs. He would gasp at the hand that would burst through the rain ... a hand that was attached seemingly at first to nothing, but, as it changed direction to try to grab him ...he saw that long arm that were extended far into the distances.

Someone was ...reaching for him.

Why? Who? What in the hell?

It was his last thoughts as the finger tips would touch his collar. Then the cold of the water would greet him. The hand was too late ...and he didn't even have a breath in his lungs to sustain him. His eyes looking upwards at the silhouette ...that would seem over where he had fallen. It was a shadow with a strawhat.

Strawhat ...Good bye ... Thank you.

The darkness and the cold of the water would soon take all of his concentration as the pain in his chest bloom as water took the place of air. As he felt himself sink and drift at the same time. His eyes still open, but the edges of his vision would darken ...until there was nothing left, and his heart that had been beating frantically with his body's struggles grew quiet.

It was over ...

His body limp.

Blood continued towards the surface ... even though the bubbles stop.

His blond hair floating upwards was the only other thing still reaching towards the surface ...as something ...mixed with the sea water would touch his still cheek. Something that had sunk with him despite it's actual make up. An impossibility for all but one sort of creature, a devil fruit user.

A tear.

It was all too much then ...Sanji woke with a thrashing of legs and sheets. His heart rate speeding up as though to make up for the stillness of his dream one.

Just a dream...it was all just a dream.

Yet, there was still a pain in his chest ...as he grip his shirt tight in one hand.

I don't belong here.

The thought floated up from out of no where.

Sanji went still with that thought as he look around at the sleeping form of his comrades.

No, he would crush the thought.

There was no other place for him in the world, and with that confirmation he would snuggle deeper into the covers.

He never knew that his entire episode hadn't been completely private as a man with jet black hair would glare at him.

Stupid chef.

Stupid arrogant chef ...he would bring about his downfall.

Desolation ...chapter 1 ...complete.

(I am back, and I know, this is probably confusing as hell. Though, I couldn't think of a better way of starting this ...and beside I saw something on deviant art that just beg me to write it this way. I have no clue on the artist or anything, but I love the art piece enough to add it in someway to my story.)


	2. Day

Sanji couldn't forget ...that dream ...as he woke the next day. It's vision haunted him as the words forced him to seek some form of peace. He would leave behind the cabin with all the men sleeping below and head into the morning light. The sky just now tingled with the colors of the day as the darkness if you look high into the heavens had faded to a bluish purple ...still present, but slowly lifting to the brightness of a new day. It was as if the night were being chased away by daylight.

Too bad it didn't chase away his feelings as well.

You don't belong here.

He would shiver despite himself as he tries to focus on something else.

The sea.

The man would smile at that as he reaches the railing and would lean out over it. His eye looking at the sea, at this time of day, it was exceptional beautiful ...as the sky is reflected on it's surface. Blues, Violets, and the beginning tinge of orange from the light of day. His hand would move towards his left breast pocket as he felt himself wishing to relax further. It would stop ...as confusion would swirl to the forefront of his mind.

He was in standard issued military uniform. These uniform didn't have a breast pocket, so, why was he looking for one. He would sigh and change direction as his hand would go into his pants pocket instead to pull free the lollipop. Twirling it once between two fingers he would take his other hand and free the top of the strawberry flavor treat before popping it into his mouth.

That was better ...and somehow ...worst.

It felt wrong.

Yet, he couldn't place why, he didn't know how to fix it. His body hadn't forgotten ...his instincts told him what to do, but his mind couldn't connect it. He was lost.

Who is he?

He needed to think ...he wanted to remember.

He is a man of the sea.

There was no doubt of that.

He is a chef.

Probably the best.

So, why did this not feel right? He would chew on the sucker a bit ...as he tries to wrap his mind around his feeling of ...wrongness. His free hand would run through his hair ...as he press his fingers around the hidden eye. Only one looking outwards into the sea ...trying to force the memories. Though the simple act of trying to make himself remember was all blown away in an instant as something else would catch his attention.

His fingers would drop out of his hair and away from his eye as he pushes backwards from the railing.

"Don't push yourself ...it will come ...when you are ready."

His own voice would float to him on the wind, and he would smirk as the entire ship was rocked and the sea king's head would burst from a wave. It's roar would make sure that everyone got to their feet with a sense of urgency if that dangerous tilt hadn't. The man who was on watch would shout some warning, but Sanji wasn't listening.

He needed this distraction ...as he would launch himself at the beast. The Captain would open his door just in time to see that though his crew was trying to get the situation under control ...their efforts would be in vain. A spinning motion at it's side, and a single strong heel to the center of it's head would crash the serpent like beast upon their deck. The wood of their ship would crack under it's weight as the man would face palm himself as he saw their cook landing gracefully beside it.

The threat eliminated, but at what cost?

A smile on the cook's lips as he pulls the sucker out of his mouth between two fingers. A smirk as he would call out over his shoulder, arrogantly.

"Hey, Moss-head cut this up for lunch today."

The words would escape his lips before he caught it, and a surprise look would cross his own face once it was free. The smirk died, and the sucker would drop from his fingers. It would hit the ground with a dull thud, that would be lost in a swirl of emotions and a lost look in his eye.

Moss-head?

No one would move to that command. No one knew who he was talking too as he press one palm against his one visible eye.

What the hell was that?

He wouldn't get a chance to ponder it further as the black hair man would push himself from behind the ranks of the other men. His face was red with anger, as everyone sense the incoming trouble. Surprisingly enough, this man's rank was no higher than third tier, but he acted like he was charge of the entire ship. His anger and temper was legendary, but when face with Sanji ...there was only so much the man could do. This didn't make him any easier to live with.

"What in the hell have you done? THE SHIP! And that is just the visible damage ...you idiot we could have driven it away from the ship without taking any damaging at all if you hadn't acted like a fucking moron and attacked it by yourself. But this ...this ...will take weeks to repair!"

"Hell, it might not even had attacked us!"

Sanji would feel a headache coming as he looks at the skinny man and tries to block out his rant. Ever since he had gotten on this boat, that man, Kirito, had been nagging him. This isn't prodical, this isn't procedures, that is unorthodox, and a load of bull shit other issues. Though Sanji had done his best to ignore him ..it had reached a head a few days ago when ...he had discovered that the prisoners from that attack on the Marine hospital hadn't been fed since they left their shores.

Sanji didn't give a shit if they were pirate scum ..no one starved while he was around.

He had went to set it right, and of course, the rat had ...told on him.

Though, him and the Captain had come to a agreement shortly after...if he could supply food not from their stores ...he didn't give a fuck what Sanji did with them. That hadn't set right with Kirito, and ever since, they had been at odds. This seemed to be another one of those times as he just gave him a single look.

"I am simply procuring more food for the captives."

Sanji would tell him matter factly as the man would glare daggers at him.

There would be blood between them one day.

"Sanji."

A voice would break the dead lock as Sanji would have two long kitchen knives thrown at him. His eyes would snap up to look into the face of one of his three friends on this voyage, a one eye sniper by the name of Genji, as he caught them. The sniper would waves at him from the top deck, and Sanji smirk as he made eye contact with Kirito again. He would then smoothly walk over to the beast, and in a matter of minutes would have the creäture slice and diced into piece. The man would literally leave nothing but the barest of it's bones to be left.

He didn't believe in waste, though he didn't understand where the concept came from.

Everyone seeing that it was over ...would turn to go back to bed, the Shipwrights on board would scold as they went about making repairs. It was over ... for everyone but Kirito who was still fuming.

"I can't wait until we get to Marineford ...then we will find out who that bastard really is."

He would grumble as Sho, the second of Sanji's friends would scowl at him.

"Just don't wet your pants when we do, Kreep -o"

The man were covered mostly in bandages from his face to his chest. One of a team of three that was stated for retirement thanks to his injuries, he was making this trip to prove his usefulness to the military and to get reinstated. His position before his injury had been that of body-guard to the sniper group, in fact, to Genji to be more precise. He kept the pirates at arm's length while the snipers put them out of their misery. Though with the third and fourth degree burns on his body, his normal endurance was nothing. A single hit in the right place would have him trembling on the ground, not useful for his position. Sho had thought so as well, until the fight in the Marine base as he realized that with the right group ... his injury didn't mean squat ...as he looks at Sanji.

Flawless victory.

It was how these Marines had managed to gain those prisoners to begin with. The doctors and patients of that Marine hospital had those pirates under control long before this Marine vessel had reached their shores. A testament to their prowess, so, unless outranked ...Sho didn't lower his head to anyone ...anymore.

Though to Kirito, this was nothing more than another example of Sanji's bad influence. The influences that didn't belong in the Marines as he flicks Sho off and continued back to whatever he was doing. For the moment, the face off was over ...as Sanji went back to his kitchen with his prizes. He was going to simply get to work on breakfast as everyone else left to do their duty. The Shipwrights to fix the boat, the crew to set up the sails and set their course, and the men on watch would go back to doing just that.

The excitement was over.

Or so it would seem, ...as the door to the Snail room would bust open stopping the Captain in his tracks.

"This is an urgent message. All ships within the range of this mushi snail's acceptance range are to set a course for Impel down. I repeat, all ships need to head for Impel down."

The Captain went white in the face as the confusion seem to filter through the crew. Impel down was the greatest military prison, it never ...ever needed aid from outside forces. Though that seemed to have changed as the Captain would be rouse from his stupor as he gave the command.

They were now heading for Impel down ...destination arrival time ...30 minutes.

No, the excitement wasn't over ...it was only beginning.

Desolation ...chapter 2 ...complete.


End file.
